Coup de foudre
by Amaya Rotark
Summary: Algo en el estómago de Lolo se removió cuando vio al chico sonreír. Y de pronto lo supo, ese chico era el amor de su vida. Advertencias: AU, Yaoi (chicoxchico), una Lolo con una mente muy creativa. Ectofeature Billy/Spencer.


**Amaya: Hola, pues este es el primer fic que hago de esta pareja, la verdad me inspire viendo un video con el mismo nombre del fic, si lo quieren ver búsquenlo en youtube como "Coup de foudre - Amor a primera vista | Cortometraje"**

**Erika: Los personajes no son nuestros y las historia pues se podría decir que es una adaptación de dicho video hecha por Amaya.**

**Alex: y por si tienen dudas al comienzo de la lectura solo les aclaro que este fic si es un Ectofeature o sea Billy/Spencer.**

**Amaya: la verdad a mí me dio mucha risa el cortometraje, es que el final está bien vaciado, como sea espero que sea de su agrado esta historia.**

**Alex: Solo para aclarar:**

"_Cursiva" = Es la imaginación de Lolo_

"Normal" = Pues es la narración normal.

**Erika: ahora si a leer**

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Un día normal se dejaba ver en las calles de Hollywood, al menos normal para algunas personas pues para otras se mostraba un día aburrido, como era el caso para Billy Joe Cobra quien se encontraba sentado dentro de una lujosa limusina negra, la cual por cierto estaba estacionada fuera de una enorme y bastante lujosa mansión.

El chico de cabello negro, quien por cierto es una gran estrella del rock, tenía una mueca de descontento en su rostro, nunca le había gustado que lo hicieran esperar pues la paciencia nunca fue una de sus virtudes, y vaya que tenía muchas virtudes, o al menos eso era lo que decía el cantante de sí mismo.

Miró su reloj, por milésima vez, y vio que llevaban 20 minutos de retraso para la reunión, no es que le importara mucho llegar o no tarde, por supuesto. Soltó un suspiro cuando sintió su celular vibrar por quinta vez en menos de cinco minutos, estaba molesto y aburrido, y maldecía el momento en que acepto ser el acompañante de Lolo Calorie, o más bien el momento en que su representante acepto que esta fuera la acompañante de Billy.

Soltó un grito de pura frustración ¿Qué tanto hacía esa mujer en su cuarto?, ya llevaba por lo menos una hora esperándola y de esta ni sus luces. Tomo su celular y marco rápidamente el número de la chica, espero unos segundos hasta que esta contesto.

— ¡Apúrate Lolo! —gritó al fin, ya perdiendo la paciencia.

— ¡A mí no mandas! —recibió por respuesta desde el otro lado de la línea, seguido claro por el inequívoco sonido de la llamada siendo cortada.

Billy se indignó, ¿Cómo se atrevía a colgarle al gran Billy Joe Cobra?, hizo un puchero y con los brazos cruzados se recargo en el respaldo del asiento, tal y como lo haría un niño emberrinchado.

Minutos después una chica rubia y de ojos verde agua caminaba hacia la limusina. Billy levanto los brazos hacia el cielo y soltó un sonoro suspiro.

— ¡Al fin! —Dijo Billy con dramatismo.

El cantante se acomodó mejor en su asiento esperando que la chica subiera al auto y así pudieran irse pronto, claro que no se dio cuenta de que Lolo se quedó estática mirando hacia el otro lado de la calle.

Lolo veía fijamente a un chico de cabello castaño rojizo, vestido con una playera blanca de mangas rojas que llevaba un fantasmita rojo en el centro. El chico estaba parado en la acera de enfrente hablando por teléfono.

Algo en el estómago de Lolo se removió cuando vio al chico sonreír. Y de pronto lo supo, ese chico era el amor de su vida. Con paso seguro comenzó a caminar hacia él, sin fijarse siquiera si por la calle pasaban carros o no.

**++++++ECTOFEATURE++++++ECTOFEATURE++++++ECTOFEATURE++++++ECTOFEATURE+++++++**

_Lolo se acercó al chico, quien estaba terminado de hablar por teléfono. El chico levanto la vista después de guardar su celular y sus hermosos ojos cafés se cruzaron con los ojos verde agua de la chica. El castaño le miraba un tanto confundido._

—_Hola, soy Lolo —se presentó con una sonrisa. —sé que es raro, pero quisiera invitarte a tomar un café. —Él levanto una ceja. —Nunca hago esto, pero te vi y siento que es amor a primera vista. —añadió sintiendo los nervios dentro de sí, pero no mostrándolos en el exterior._

_El chico la vio serio por un minuto, pero después sonrió. _

—_Claro. —le respondió él sin dejar de sonreír. _

_Lolo sonrió victoriosa._

—_Excelente. Conozco una buena cafetería cerca de aquí._

—_Claro vamos._

_Lolo sintió su corazón acelerarse._

—_Me llamo Lolo._

—_Yo soy Spencer_

_Y mientras caminaban uno junto al otro, Lolo supo que ese era el principio de un gran amor._

**++++++ECTOFEATURE++++++ECTOFEATURE++++++ECTOFEATURE++++++ECTOFEATURE+++++++**

Billy se dio cuenta que la chica no subió a la limusina, así que se bajó y se sorprendió de verla caminar en plena calle con una enorme sonrisa. Decidió seguirla pues estaba un tanto curioso de que podría haber llamado la atención de la chica.

Lolo seguía caminando hacía el chico, que estaba hablando por teléfono, con el corazón acelerado. Lo miraba fascinada, era un chico lindo, con una sonrisa hermosa. El viento que soplaba jugaba lentamente con sus cabellos castaños rojizos y el chico los acomodaba son su mano mientras reía un poco.

Definitivamente Lolo nunca había visto un chico tan lindo, se sentía con mucha suerte.

**++++++ECTOFEATURE++++++ECTOFEATURE++++++ECTOFEATURE++++++ECTOFEATURE+++++++**

_Estaban afuera de una linda casa, no muy grande como a las que estaba acostumbrada Lolo, pero con un cálido ambiente. Se la habían pasado muy bien en su segunda cita, habían platicado de tantas cosas, habían reído y jugado juntos, un día simplemente perfecto. Lolo sabía que este era el momento de hacer lo que ansiaba desde que conoció a ese lindo chico, y estando bajo la luz de la luna y las estrellas solo hacía de este un mejor y aún más especial momento._

—_Creo que voy a besarte —dijo él tomándolo de la mano con una tímida sonrisa y un ligero rubor en sus mejillas._

_Lolo sonrió y llevó sus manos a la cara de Spencer, quien inclinándose lentamente posó sus labios sobre los de ella. Lolo correspondió inmediatamente el beso, primero con ternura, después con pasión. Lolo se deleitó con su dulce sabor y calidez._

_Y con ese beso sellaron su amor con la luna y las estrellas como sus únicos testigos._

**++++++ECTOFEATURE++++++ECTOFEATURE++++++ECTOFEATURE++++++ECTOFEATURE+++++++**

La chica seguía avanzando hacia quien era el chico de sus sueños, se relamió los labios disfrutando el sabor de aquellos cálidos labios que tantas veces probaría.

Estaba decidida a conquistarlo y demostrarle que con ella podía ser feliz.

**++++++ECTOFEATURE++++++ECTOFEATURE++++++ECTOFEATURE++++++ECTOFEATURE+++++++**

_Estaban en la casa de los padres de Spencer, era un hogar que desprendía calidez, todos se encontraban sentados alrededor de la mesa cenando, la hermana menor de Spencer y los padres de ellos les hacían compañía. Los padres de Spencer los habían invitado a comer a su casa para asi conocer a la afortunada que salía con su hijo._

—_Y cuando la mire a los ojos supe que no había nadie más en el mundo con quien quisiera compartir mi vida._

_Spencer y Lolo se miraban a los ojos con tanto amor que incluso la hermanita menor de Spencer se enterneció un poco._

_Siguieron platicando otro rato hasta que terminaron de comer, de pronto el padre de Spencer se levantó y comenzó a recoger los platos._

—_Spencer ayúdame con esto—pidió su padre haciéndole señas para que lo acompañara a la cocina._

_Spencer solo asintió y recogiendo algunos platos acompaño a su padre. Una vez que se fueron, la madre de Spencer volteo a ver a Lolo con una gran sonrisa en su rostro._

—_Me alegra tanto que tú y Spencer se hayan conocido—dijo la mujer con entusiasmo—mi hijo nunca había creído en el amor, pero desde que te conoció todo eso cambio._

_Lolo se sonrojo un poco._

—_Sabe su hijo y yo llevamos meses viviendo juntos. —comentó Lolo mientras tomaba un sorbo de agua. —y….la verdad es que yo quisiera algo más serio con su hijo —dijo con una sonrisa._

— _¿Estas totalmente segura?_

—_Créame que nunca había estado más segura de algo en mi vida, pero…_

— _¿Pero?_

—_Bueno, sé que Spencer es algo tímido, y bueno, la verdad es que quiero ser yo quien le pida matrimonio a él y me gustaría mucho que ustedes me ayudaran._

—_Oh cariño cuenta totalmente con nosotras._

_La madre de Spencer le dio un abrazo y Lolo solo pudo sonreír al ver que tenía el apoyo de dos personas tan queridas para su novio._

**++++++ECTOFEATURE++++++ECTOFEATURE++++++ECTOFEATURE++++++ECTOFEATURE+++++++**

Definitivamente Lolo se llevaría bien con sus suegros y su cuñada. Tendría hijos con él, niños o niñas de cabello castaño rojizo y ojos verde agua, o tal vez rubios y de ojos cafés.

Los sábados harían reuniones familiares e invitarían también a sus amigos más cercanos y por la noche, todos juntos verían las películas hechas por Spencer, no importaba que algunos no pudieran dormir después por el miedo.

Siguió caminando sin aumentar el paso, él chico seguía al teléfono. Las mariposas en su estómago comenzaron a revolotear pues ya estaba a unos pasos del chico.

Billy caminaba varios metros tras de Lolo, seguía sin entender que pensaba aquella chica, pero se dio cuenta que iba directo al chico.

**++++++ECTOFEATURE++++++ECTOFEATURE++++++ECTOFEATURE++++++ECTOFEATURE+++++++**

_Lolo abrió la puerta de su hogar con suavidad, ese día había ido a visitar a sus padres y Spencer se había quedado en casa a descansar pues había estado muy ocupado con una de sus películas y casi no había dormido en toda la semana. Dejó las llaves en la mesita y avanzó despacio hacia la habitación, pues no quería despertarlo si estaba dormido._

_Suspiro al pensar en cuanto se esforzaba su esposo para que sus películas salieran a la perfección, trabajaba tanto que a Lolo le gustaba consentirlo, sonrió un poco mientras pensaba en que tal vez un buen masaje podría animar a su amado. Abrió la puerta con sigilo._

_Y lo que vio le destrozo el corazón y al mismo tiempo la lleno de furia._

_Hay en su cama, en la cama de ambos, la cama que compartían juntos cada noche, estaban nada más y nada menos que Billy y Spencer desnudos, besándose con pasión, con Billy entre las piernas de Spencer mientras penetraba al castaño con dulzura y pasión. _

— _¡Lolo! —exclamó su esposo asustado. Era obvio que no se esperaban que llegara a esa hora._

_Billy le dio una rápida mirada y rápidamente regreso su atención hacia el chico que se encontraba debajo de su cuerpo, le susurro algo al oído y le dio un suave beso en los labios mientras se levantaba de la cama. Lolo se sintió a morir al ver el cuerpo desnudo de su esposo, con mordidas y chupetones por todos lados, desvió su mirada mientras sentía las lágrimas tratando de escapar de sus ojos, ahora entendía por qué Spencer ya no quería hacer el amor con ella, porque a veces ni siquiera llegaba a casa a dormir, ahora entendía por que había días donde buscaba complacerla en todo, era la culpa la que lo llevaba a hacer eso._

_Mordió su labio con fuerza y ya no pudo detener las lágrimas, imágenes de todos los momentos que habían vivido juntos pasaron por su cabeza, desde el primer momento en que se vieron, su primer beso, su boda, todos aquello que vivieron juntos ¿Acaso todo eso no había significado nada para Spencer?. Un sollozo escapo de sus labios mientras miraba a Billy, ya totalmente vestido, acercarse a Spencer y acariciar con suavidad su mejilla, y ese simple gesto basto para hacerla enfurecer ¿Quién sabe desde cuando la estarían engañando? Ella que lo amaba tanto y él se había atrevido a engañarla. _

_Miro a Spencer a los ojos y sólo encontró en su mirada miedo y culpabilidad._

**++++++ECTOFEATURE++++++ECTOFEATURE++++++ECTOFEATURE++++++ECTOFEATURE+++++++**

La chica avanzaba ahora con paso rápido y los puños cerrados, la imagen de ese chico y el idiota de Cobra no dejaba de darle vueltas en la cabeza.

Todo rastro de alegría se borró de su rostro y una mueca de furia apareció en su lugar.

No entendía como un chico tan lindo como el, que la tenía a ella como esposa se había podido revolcar con alguien como Billy Joe Cobra ¿Cómo se había podido abrir de piernas asi como si fuera una de esas locas fangirls de Cobra?

Llegó hasta el chico, que en esos momentos terminaba de guardar su celular, y le colocó una mano en el hombro. Esta vez le diría sus verdades.

El chico la miró confundido y algo temeroso al ver los ojos de la chica llenos de furia.

—Lolo —habló Billy detrás de ella. —Bro —saludó al chico, pensando que era amigo de Lolo.

Al escuchar la voz de aquel sucio y asqueroso traidor llamado Billy Joe Cobra, a Lolo le hirvió la sangre. Se volteó enfurecida y le dio un cachetada tan fuerte que lo hizo caer al suelo.

— ¿Pero qué le pasa? ¿Está loca o qué? —preguntó el chico mientras se volteaba hacia donde había caído a Billy viendo solo la espalda de Lolo quien ya había empezado a caminar.

— ¿Y ahora que rayos hice? —grito Billy en el suelo, con la mano en la mejilla.

Lolo no se detuvo y con paso firme avanzo hasta la limusina que la estaba esperando, orgullosa de haberse desquitado.

— ¡Adrián no vamos!

El chofer de la limosina asintió y piso el acelerador.

Billy miro totalmente confundido como la limusina se alejaba hasta desaparecer de su vista, ignorando que le había robado el amor de ese chico a la rubia, al menos en su imaginación.

El chico se agachó junto a Billy.

— ¿Estas bien? ¿Estas herido? —preguntó con preocupación, Billy alzó la mirada para encontrarse con unos hermosos ojos cafés.

—Sí, no es nada. —contestó.

— ¿Estás seguro?

—Sí, enserio.

El chico ayudo a Billy a levantarse y por un momento quedaron atrapados en la mirada del otro.

—Este…-el de ojos cafés se sonrojo al ver que aun sostenía la mano del otro chico y rápidamente lo soltó. —Pues qué bueno que estás bien yo…

Billy sonrió ante el nerviosismo del otro y algo dentro se si se removió, algo que le decía que no debía dejar ir a ese chico tan fácilmente.

—Me llamo Baruch Cohen, pero todos me conocen como Billy Joe Cobra—dijo el de cabello negro mientras sonreía.

—Yo soy Spencer Wright. —sonrió y de pronto una mueca pensativa cruzo su rostro—Sabes, siento que tu nombre me suena de algún lado.

Billy estuvo a punto de reclamarle por no reconocer su nombre, pero luego se calló al ver que esa sería su oportunidad para poder pasar más tiempo con ese chico

— ¿Qué te parece si te invito un café y hay te cuento todo? —le sonrió, ya después buscaría a su representante para que aclarara todo con aquella loca llamada Lolo. —Conozco un lugar aquí cerca donde preparan un buen café.

Spencer sonrió y aun sonrojado asintió. Billy le dio una enorme sonrisa y lo tomo de la mano, se miraron a los ojos y comenzaron a caminar, ambos con grandes sonrisas en sus rostros.

**++++++ECTOFEATURE++++++ECTOFEATURE++++++ECTOFEATURE++++++ECTOFEATURE+++++++**

Y ese día después de todo si hubo un amor a primera vista, pero sólo para aquellos que supieron distinguir lo real de lo imaginario y que se atrevieron a luchar por ese amor.

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Amaya: ¿Qué tal? A mí en lo personal si me gusto como quedo, es que jajaja es chistoso como Lolo pudo imaginarse toda su vida con Spencer e incluso se imaginó la infidelidad, lo siento por Billy que fue el que se llevó el golpe, pero al menos así pudo conocer a Spencer.**

**Erika: jajaja hay esa Lolo tan loquilla jajajaja **

**Alex: pues que va ser jajaja pobre Billy que fue el que se llevó el chachetadon jajaja me pregunto ¿Qué tan duro pega Lolo que hasta tiro al pobre de Billy? ¿O fue más bien porque el pobre iba distraído? Jajajaja **

**Erika: pues no sé, pero te juro que hasta mí me dolió el golpe jajaja oh la mente humana es tan…tan creativa y loca jajajaja**

**Amaya: Pues gracias a los que se tomaron el tiempo para leer esta locura de fic jijiji con mucho gusto esperare sus comentarios, dudas, quejas, sugerencias, peticiones, etc.**

**Alex: y solo por si aún tienen la duda, sí, todo lo puesto en cursiva fue solo la imaginación de Lolo, o sea que nunca paso.**

**Erika: pues nos vemos en el próximo fic que escriba Amaya.**

**Amaya: Cuídense mucho y pórtense mal.**

**Amaya/Alex/Erika: ¡MATTA NE!**


End file.
